


Calliope Likes to Think She Can Be Romantic

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Calliope Needs to Stop, F/F, Fluff, calliope cant speak french, idea by OTP prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calliope thinks she knows French, but doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope Likes to Think She Can Be Romantic

Blaine must have tried to teach Calliope some French. He must have. He'd visited not too long ago, and the two had spent more then enough time with one another to have been able to do something like that. Pellegrino remembered when Blaine taught him French all those years ago when he first turned him, and while it'd been confusing to translate things from Italian into French, then to take him to America to teach him English, he was surprised he got the hang of it all. Even so, Pellegrino wasn't the _best_ in French, but he knew enough to get around if he ever needed it.

  
But honestly, he had no idea where she even got the idea she was good enough to try and flirt in it.

  
Viola had been lounging around on their couch, an arm slung over her eyes, her glasses taken off and set aside as she took in a deep breath, seemingly trying to fight sleep by how she frequently rubbed at her eyes, but was obviously in a losing battle. Calliope sat next to her, coyly running a finger tip over the other's knee, but for once, Viola didn't kick. Pellegrino assumed she must have been really tired to have allowed Calliope to do that.

  
And then, Calliope said it.

  
"Did you know that _je mange des hommes_ means I love you in French?"

  
She was obviously trying to impress Viola, but Pellegrino nearly spat out his drink, and Viola raised an eyebrow at her.

  
"I'm...positive that's _je t'aime_..."

  
"Nope! My grandfather taught me French - "

  
Pellegrino set his cup down finally, getting over the initial shock.

  
"Calliope, that's...um..."

  
Her eyes darted over to him, and Pellegrino put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

  
"You do drink blood, so I suppose you're not _far_ off."

  
"What?"

  
Pellegrino really did try to hold it in, but he eventually barked out a laugh. Calliope was expectant of an answer, anxiety visibly rising in her features. She turned tense, and Viola sat up slightly, curious to see where it was all going.

  
"Calliope, you do not _eat men._ "

  
Calliope blinked, confused. And Viola finally let out a chuckle, dropping back down to lay on the couch once more, turning over on her side to laugh into the cushion of the couch. Calliope's face was quickly turning bright red, her hands coming up to hide it, shaking her head firmly, thoroughly embarrassed. Pellegrino felt somewhat bad for the girl, seeing as she was obviously trying to do something to impress Viola, so to throw her another chance, Pellegrino coughed into his hand slightly, trying to push down the next bout of laughter trying to come through.

  
"You do know Italian well enough, though. Speak some to Viola."

  
Calliope groaned.


End file.
